


Guardian

by dammitspawk



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate Tattoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dammitspawk/pseuds/dammitspawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Hart never understood his mark. The large feathered angel wing outlined in black that started at his shoulder blade and extended down to the top of his right buttock never seemed to fit him.<br/>When Eggsy was young he was very proud of his mark. The soft-looking feathers outlined in black and red were exciting and meaningful. His mother used to call him her little angel, and not to believe anyone who said any different because the proof was right there.</p><p>Soulmark AU where Harry is ignorant of his mark until he finds out Eggsy has the mark that matches his in the first test. He tries to keep on ignoring it until realizes he’s fallen in love with Eggsy. Eggsy remains unknowing of Harry’s mark throughout his training but soon starts to fall for Harry anyway. Both struggle with their feelings and the knowledge on Harry’s part that Eggsy really is his soulmate and on Eggsy’s part that Harry cannot possibly be his mate but that he’s fallen for him anyway.</p><p>What will happen before the final test? And after that, when Harry leaves for Kentucky?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Harry

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, so this is my Kingsman Bang submission! I'm very excited to finally be posting it. I've taken some liberties in stretching out the timeline of Eggsy's training a bit to make room for some plot points but nothing major.
> 
> I'd also like to thank Aimee who is the artist I was paired with for the bang. She did a stellar job with her pieces and managed to capture the moments she illustrated exactly as I'd imagined while writing them. If you'd like to check out her art she has a tumblr: http://aomaoe.tumblr.com/.
> 
> I've embedded her artwork into the fic but if you'd like a link to it's page here you go:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/4641831

Harry Hart never understood his mark. The large feathered angel wing outlined in black that started at his shoulder blade and extended down to the top of his right buttock never seemed to fit him. Most people had a mark that _fit_ them. Fit their personality. Their soul mate would have a mark that matched theirs perfectly, fitting together like puzzle pieces of fate. Personalities that interlocked seamlessly. Of course not everyone found their match - some say they were born without a match, their mark indicating they would lead a solitary life and some just too unlucky to find their mate in a world so big. Other unfortunate souls had been born with matches but their mates died before they could meet. In most of these cases the remaining person’s mark changed. It was always something simple like a loss of colour or the disappearing of a certain detail with an intense stab of pain that indicated the loss of a mate.

Harry never left like any kind of angel or bird even. When he was young he always believed he would grow into his mark and that somehow as he matured his persona and his mark would finally match each other. As he aged though the mark stayed the same and he did change, but not to better fit it. It still felt out of place on his back. Meaningless to him.

Once he had surpassed the age when many people had already found their soul mates he started to think that the mismatching between him and his mark meant that there was no other mark to match it. That he would be alone for the rest of his life while all his friends, the people around him found the person that completed them in every way with their matching marks.

His realization that he would probably be matchless for the rest of his life gave him the resolve to not dwell on that fact and to start facing his life as though his mark didn’t even exist and that being resigned to live without a soul mate made them irrelevant to his life entirely.

As strongly as he stuck to this resolve there were still times when he’d remember when his classmate Kevin had found his soul mate in their fourth year biology class. They had had to roll up their sleeves to clean the dissection pans and across the bench Kevin had found the continuation of his map drawn in thin black lines with one bold red making a path through the streets on the arm of a girl he’d barely spoken to. Harry would never forget the instant disbelief and joy on Kevin’s face when he’d looked up to find the face of his mate, Eliza. He’d never admit to the ache in his chest to feel that same joy over discovering his own mate. He never would, he’d already decided, so he shoved the feeling out of his mind with brute force.

It wasn’t long after that Kingsman had found him. The opportunity gave him a sense of purpose he’d never had before and he agreed for the training immediately.

(He wondered if it was a coincidence that all the recruits had been so far matchless. It wasn’t an important enough fact to dwell on and he didn’t ask so the thought was forgotten as training became more intense and he decided that _he_ would be the next Galahad.)

After being newly knighted and proving to be an exceptional asset to the Kingsman team, Harry once again thought of his mark. Maybe being Galahad could give his mark meaning. Perhaps the job he was doing (protecting people, for the most part) could some how be seen as angelic. When the job required him to take the life of a young girl however, that notion was forcibly retired.

After that he returned to his previously long-standing resolve of giving the mark no thought at all. He was successful in this until 1992 when he woke up in the middle of the night to a burning pain down the entire right side of his back. Tearing off his shirt and running to the bathroom he turned his back towards the mirror he saw his mark was no longer just the bold black outline of an angel wing but now the outline of each feather morphed from black to gold at the tip, the entire wing now coloured in a gradient.

This development had jolted him badly enough that he didn’t sleep for the rest of the night. He knew a change like this only happened on two occasions. Either the death, or the birth of one’s soul mate. In most of these cases the addition of colour usually meant the _birth_ of a soul mate. _Most but not all_. Either way it meant that Harry did in fact have a soul mate (whether or not they be alive at this point). The revelation left him lightheaded and queasy.

In the hours that he sat up in bed without sleep until his alarm clock went off he thought on the possibilities and decided that he should not change the way he lived because of this development. Either his soul mate had just died so it didn’t really matter, or they’d just been born and there was nothing he could do right now anyway. Besides, he had thought further, who would _want_ a soul mate that was nearly 30 years older than them?

Because of this decided continued ignorance towards fate, Harry had failed to notice either when he’d first met Eggsy Unwin as a boy or when he’d called the number on the back of his father’s Kingsman medal and Harry had him released from prison that the young man was the perfect age.

He’d put the bug on the boy mostly out of curiosity, but also because he needed a candidate for the Lancelot position and he had a feeling this boy would do just as well as his father had. That and Harry owed him. _His life._

When Eggsy refused to tell his stepfather anything about Harry even under the threat of a beating, the spy felt a satisfying twinge of pride in his stomach and he’d known this was a good call.

Eggsy was oddly charming in his bafflement when he came to the tailors shop that evening. As a result Harry was perhaps a bit more of a show off when taking Eggsy to the mansion than he would have normally been.

After he’d sent the boy in to be briefed by Merlin after only half the explanation that the others had no doubt gotten about what they were about to embark on Harry couldn’t keep a smug smile from making its way onto his lips. He had definitely made the right decision.

His smugness had not lasted long before Merlin showed him the recording of the water test. He was completely and absolutely shocked to see the Eggsy’s soul mark. An angel’s wing extended from his left shoulder blade and right into his waist band (presumably reaching the top of his left buttock) outlined in black with dark red spanning from the tip of each feather, getting redder as the tattoo descended. Perfectly matching Harry’s.

Merlin had of course seen his mark before and upon seeing Eggsy’s knew exactly what was going on.

“What are you going to do about it?”

Harry had to physically fight the air back into his lungs so that he could speak. He handed the tablet back to Merlin and closed his eyes.

“Nothing. He doesn’t need to know. He doesn’t need anything to distract him from his training.”

“And what about after that? If he makes Kingsman there will be no way to hide it from him Harry.”

Harry didn’t respond to him then and the topic wasn’t brought up again.

As Eggsy made his way through the training Harry also tried to shove his knowledge to the back of his mind. But as mentor and protégé they grew close. Eggsy spent all his free time with Harry as long as he wasn’t out on a mission. Harry came to look forward to seeing Eggsy for lunch or at the end of the day. Eggsy would tell him about his day, a joke between him and Roxy, how much he missed his baby sister. Harry never really told him much, never specifics about a mission but he was glad to listen to Eggsy yammer on. He even found himself looking forward to it.

Even at the beginning of Eggsy’s training when Harry had been put in a coma after escaping the ambush in Dr. Arnold’s classroom, it was Eggsy that he’d most looked forward to seeing. Eggsy was also the only person other than Merlin he allowed to see him before he got shaved and cleaned up after spending weeks in a dreamless sleep.

“You gave us a real scare,” the blonde told him with concern in his eyes as he sat beside Harry’s bedside. “Merlin told me you’d be alright but I could tell he was freaked. I dunno what I would have done if you didn’t make it.”

Eggsy was careful not to let it show but Harry could see the tell tale glisten in his eyes that threatened tears.

“You would have carried on with your training and there would have been two openings to fight for, not just one,” Harry said resolutely.

He saw the uncomfortable twitch in Eggsy’s mouth as he turned down his gaze. Harry let his own eyes wander before they fell on a miniature happy panting pug. Harry had missed the puppy selection when he was out.

“What’s his name?” The older spy asked. Eggsy’s eyes turned up.

“JB. Like umm… Jack Bauer,” he said a bit sheepishly. The corner of Harry’s mouth turned up and he gave an amused “Hmm.”

“It suits him.”

Eggsy smiled for the first time since Harry had awoken and Harry found his own smile widening.

“Now get back to your training. It’s about time I made myself presentable.”

From then on Eggsy had sought Harry out more frequently. Harry enjoyed teaching Eggsy the most. Filling Eggsy’s mind with new tactics and information that would help to not only give him a better chance at becoming Lancelot, but also to protect himself from danger. It also gave Harry a great opportunity to show off.

He tried to tell himself it was for the purpose of teaching Eggsy properly and not to see the awed look in the young man’s eyes before he asked “Do it again.”

He also told himself it had nothing to do with their matching marks.

One day he got sent out on a mission. It was supposed to be a honeypot with a real easy mark. He’d barely gotten to buying the lady a drink before the syndicate she was working for opened fire on them both. She got shot in the head and Harry was forced to take out three heavily armed men while trying to protect the rest of the civilians in the way. There ended up being five more casualties before Harry had taken them out, himself not getting away unscathed with a black eye and three bruised ribs.

When he’d gotten back to HQ to have a chat with Merlin and take a trip to the infirmary, he’d crossed paths with Eggsy in the corridor.

“Harry! Shit, are you alright? I came looking for you ‘round lunch but Merlin said you was out on a mission. You look like you got knocked around pretty bad, you okay?” The complete and pure concern in his voice and worry on his face caused something in Harry’s chest to crack. Then he’d realized it was already too late and he was, in fact, very much in love with Eggsy.


	2. Eggsy

When Eggsy was young he was very proud of his mark. The soft-looking feathers outlined in black and red were exciting and meaningful. His mother used to call him her little angel, and not to believe anyone who said any different because the proof was right there.

He learned a lot of things about marks at school. Firstly they came in pairs (but Eggsy already knew _that_ part), but also that marks could change. Not very often but in some cases plain marks would become coloured on someone who’s mate was just born and more often a mark would loose its colour or some part of itself if that person’s mate died. During recess when he was young, all the kids would get together to share their marks, the girls with the girls and boys with the boys. Even in the circle of many Eggsy had a mark that was exceptional.

“What you think it means Eggsy?” Terry, a boy from Mrs. Higgins’ class asked one day after seeing Eggsy’s mark for the first time.

“Well what do you think?” the young Eggsy responded, “It means I’m a angel, that’s what ma mum says. And that ma mate’s a angel too.”

Eggsy believed in this for quite a while until his mother met Dean. He didn’t understand at first, why she even wanted to be with him at all. His father was his mother’s soulmate and everyone knows you only mate once. Still he seemed to make her happy even though Eggsy always got a bad feeling when he was around. He ignored it for her sake. The real trouble didn’t start until Dean moved in with them. He’d sneer at Eggsy as soon as his mum wasn’t around and never addressed him by name. It was always, “you,” or, “kid,” or “Muggsy.” 

Eventually Dean yelled and hit him and he was so surprised he couldn’t even fight back, he just stood there. Dean yelled some more until Eggsy finally found his feet and ran into his room, slamming the door behind him. He didn’t emerge until the next morning with a bruised cheek and an empty stomach. Dean was, mercifully, nowhere in sight and his mother cooed over him, made him breakfast and gave him frozen peas.

It was the first time but it certainly wasn’t the last. Somewhere along the line he stopped believing in angels. Every night he prayed to anyone who would listen to send him his angel now, so they could work together and get rid of Dean. Or so they could at least get him out of there. Still Dean kept yelling and hitting him and then hitting his mom. He even thought about calling the number on the back of the medal, but every time he fished it out from under his shirt he changed his mind and stuffed it back in.

He began to hate whoever shared his mark. They were probably sitting at home somewhere around a big round table eating a healthy supper surrounded by their family asking “How was your day,” and “When are you going out with your friends next,” and “Have you thought more on universities?” The thoughts drove him mad.

He decided that there was no one who would be his angel so he would have to be his own. And just maybe he could be one for others too, just like his dad. So he got out of the house, took nothing with him, and signed up for the Marines. If anything he could at least learn enough to defend his mum.

Marks weren’t discussed in the Marines. If you could hide your mark, you did. It was viewed as a distraction. This was fine with Eggsy, he would sooner forget about the angel who abandoned him so that he could focus on making his own path.

Eggsy quite liked the Marines. The people were friendly enough, the schedule was strict but where else did he have to be? He chaffed a bit around taking orders but he shoved his problems to the side. It was a small price to pay towards eventually saving lives. Just like his dad.

It was how much he was like his dad that worried his mum. She called him regularly to check in on how he was doing and they often talked for a long while. On the day after they had done their weapons scoring his class had gotten together for a picture and he’d sent it to her a long with the news he topped the class.

At first she was proud, excited for him even, but as the conversation went on it was clear something was bugging her. 

“Mum what’s wrong?” Eggsy finally said.

“What do you mean baby? Everything’s great, you’re top of the class… I’m so- I’m so proud of you.” Eggsy heard her voice crack, the tell tail sign she was about to cry but was holding it in as best she could.

“No mum, don’t give me that bull. There’s somethin’ the matter tell me what it is. Is it Dean? Mum I swear to god if he’s hitting you aga-“

“No Eggsy, it’s not that it just-“ She was sniffling, he could hear it as clear as if he were sitting right in front of her. He calmed himself down and let her speak.

“You look so much like him you know? And you _act_ like him too.” She hadn’t spoke about Eggsy’s dad since he was a boy. It was a surprise that she brought him up, it obviously caused her so much pain. Eggsy didn’t dare say a word.

“I know you’re just doing what you think’s best Eggsy and I know you want to do good by him. But you don’t have to _do this_ Eggsy. He would have been proud of you I know it, you don’t have to prove yourself anymore. But this is _just_ how I lost him and I- I can’t lose you too. You’re my little angel remember?”

Her voice was wavering and Eggsy felt hot tears running down his own cheeks leaving wet trails behind them. He brought his arm up to wipe them off and sniffed into his sleeve so she wouldn’t hear.

“Please baby, won’t you come home?” The plea was more sincere than he’d heard his mum be in a long time. He stayed silent for another long moment before taking in a deep breath and silently clearing his throat. 

“Yeah, okay mum.”

How could he say anything else after that.

After he got home things got from bad to worse. Eggsy stopped giving a shit about anything. He started stealing, just for the hell of it, doing drugs, going out on late night benders and sleeping through the day. He tried to get a job once, stocking shelves at the Tesco three streets over. It only took a week before they noticed he was pocketing more than he was shelving. He had the intention of doing honest work in the beginning, but the temptation was too much. He ate better on what he stole anyway.

In bars he brawled, in the streets he shouted, in the afternoon he slept. He carried on this way until his mother gave him the news he wasn’t going to be an only child anymore. He had a feeling she thought this would stop Dean from being so hard on them. It didn’t matter, he cleaned up his act a bit.

He was glad he did. Daisy brought more joy into his life than anything else since before Dean. She was his one last chance to be an angel.

When he stole Rottweiler’s car he could say he wasn’t thinking but that would be a lie. He was thinking about how he was fed up. Fed up with Dean, with never _winning_ , fed up with how he was treated like trash and always would be so lets see how they feel about being fucked over for once. There was no angel on his shoulder to stop him anyhow.

When he crashed to a stop the implications of what he’d done hit him like a tonne of bricks.

“Get out of the fucking car!” he shouted at his mates. There was no point in dragging them down because of his own stupidity. Yeah there _were_ a lot of things he should have done.

The aching in his back from spending the night in a cell, the spinning in his head and the impending sentence of a year and a half swam through his head as he pulled on the pendant around his neck. He ran his thumb over its surface, he knew it better than the mark on his back. He’d memorized the number engraved into the smooth metal on it’s flip side. Still he stared at the numbers before punching them into the phone.

He didn’t know what he expected to hear on the other end of the line but “ _Customer complaints_ ” surely wasn’t it. Without thinking he began explaining his situation, forgetting for the moment about the secret passcode his mother had made sure he never forgot. 

“Wait!” he stammered as the operator on the other end tried to dismiss him. “Oxfords not brogues?”

What happened after that felt like a dream. Harry Hart was like no one he had ever encountered before. He went from improbable (the man who gave him his father’s medal of valour returns after 17 years and a single phone call to release him from prison and then share a pint and then criticize his life decisions) to completely impossible (he then completely decimates all of Dean’s goons in two minutes flat without tearing his suit or even flinging a hair out of place leaving Eggsy with more than a few questions and his heart in his throat) in under an hour. For all of its surreality, Eggsy felt like it was the realest thing that had happen to him in years.

The mysterious Harry Hart saved him once more and then gave him an opportunity to get answers for all his questions and much, much more. Eggsy thought he’d have to be a fool not to take it.

Eggsy was baffled by Kingsman but the instant he’d absorbed it all he _loved_ it. It was way cooler than the Marines and _much_ riskier. Putting up with the brown nosed jerks he was surrounded by was made bearable by the things he was learning, his new best friend Roxy and his time spent with Harry Hart.

And when Harry was knocked into a coma not even a week after Eggsy arrived it was Roxy that came and dragged him off to bed when he’d fallen asleep in an uncomfortable infirmary chair waiting for his mentor to wake up, his new pup curled up at his feet or in his lap.

He’d found a friend in Roxy he’d never had before. She was different. Different from any girl he’d ever known, different from the other elitist candidates and a lot different from him. She challenged him and pushed him to his limits. And she was an _amazing_ sparring partner. And yet for all that he felt he could talk to her about anything, and he did.

“So that’s all of it then?" 

They’d gotten on the topic of marks. She’d pulled up the side of her shirt to show him the tail of the snake that wrapped around her left bicep and hung from her shoulder down her left side. It’s head rested just above her elbow.

“Yep that’s it,” she said as she rolled down her tank top again.

“Huh. So you haven’t found your mate yet.”

“No. It’s actually a relief. I wouldn’t be here if I had,” she told him while crossing her legs on the bed.

It was just the two of them in the bunk room. They were on free time and the others had decided to go for a swim in the estate’s large lake. Eggsy didn’t plan on swimming anytime soon if he could help it, that first night still ripe in his mind. He usually spent his free time with Harry but he’d just gotten back from a week long mission and had already gone home.

“Yeah I suppose I see where you’re comin’ from,” he nodded.

“That’s not what I meant,” she responded. “Haven’t you noticed?” 

The question caught him off guard. 

“Noticed what?”

“Not one of the recruits has a match. Everyone of us is so far mate-less,” she stated as if it were the most obvious thing.

Now that he thought about it he’d never once heard anyone mention having a match. And there was that one night where all the guys were discussing what they’d imagined their match to be. Eggsy had told them to shut up once it started to get disgustingly lewd but it seemed every guy was a part of the conversation.

“Huh that is so weird, you think they did that on purpose?” He asked.

“Definitely. I mean it’s better an agent is mate-less right? They’ll be completely committed to Kingsman without any outside ties to distract them from their objective. It makes so much sense.”

Eggsy furrowed his brow and thought on it.

“Yeah, I suppose you’re right.”

That night their discussion wouldn’t leave his mind. Was that why Harry had really chosen him? What if there were others he’d considered before hand but they had already found their mates and were therefore ineligible to be recruited? If Eggsy had already found his mate, would Harry have shot him with that amnesia dart after all?

He knew he couldn’t talk to Harry about it even though it burned through his brain. Perhaps after this was over they could discuss it. Until then he would have to push it to the back of his brain.

As training carried on Eggsy spent more and more time with Harry. It went from asking him advice on weapons skills, NLP training, what was going to be on the next test in free time to talking about day to day things, sharing meals they even sparred in the gym after Harry had watched a session between Eggsy and Charlie.

“You can’t let your anger get to you Eggsy,” Harry chided as he walked up to him and the others filtered out of the gym.

“Who says I’m angry? We was just havin’ a friendly spar,” Eggsy responded before gulping from his water bottle.

“I know he gets to you Eggsy,” Harry said softer. “And I can hardly blame you. He can be a downright disrespectful git.”

Eggsy looked up at Harry, a mite surprised.

“But it distracts you. You fail to see the whole picture and are only focused on taking him down.”

“Well that’s the point innit?”

“Not exactly.”

Harry removed his suit jacket and hung it on one of the pegs on the wall that usually held towels then slipped his glasses into the pocket. Eggsy stayed silent. 

“The point is to see your opponent’s move before it comes. To take it into account and make your own move that will give you the advantage.”

Harry had removed his tie now as well, hanging it on the peg beside his jacket and began to undo the top few buttons of his shirt.

“You already do this quite well but you rely on instinct. And your instincts become blurred when you get angry. You need to learn to control your emotions while you fight.”

He’d toed off his shoes and now stood in the middle of the sparring mat facing Eggsy. Suddenly Eggsy’s mouth felt dry.

“And just how am I supposed to do that?” He asked dropping his water bottle to the side and slipping his towel off his neck.

“I will teach you.”

Eggsy told Roxy about everything that had happened in the gym after the rest of the recruits had left when she’d asked him why he’d missed dinner. Everything thing from Harry slowly undressing to the skills he’d taught him about keeping his head in a fight, which he then offered to teach her. She laughed and when he asked her what was up she sobered right up and said it was nothing before accepting his offer and setting a time to meet in the gym the next day.

Eggsy knew his feelings for Harry were changing but he _refused_ to think too much on it. There was no way that Harry was his mate, it was more than improbable. He’d heard a bit about relationships between people who weren’t mates and they hardly ever ended well. All that besides the point Harry was a Kingsman _agent_ and at least twice his age. Therefore it really couldn’t be what Roxy seemed to think it was. He’d settled on the term _admiration_ because that seemed to fit best. And who wouldn’t admire Harry anyways? Especially they way he’d come into Eggsy’s life.

Then the day came where he’d come to Merlin’s office in search of Harry. They’d agreed on lunch together today as well as a little prepping for an upcoming test.

“He’s out on a mission,” Merlin told him, “just got sent out this morning, he should be back later this evening.” He gave Eggsy a pensive look as if deciding something. Eggsy stood a moment longer before speaking.

“Alright, thanks Merlin,” he said after it appeared Merlin really had nothing more to say. The scot nodded and turned in his chair back to the multiple computer screens on his desk.

Worry buzzed in the back of Eggsy’s brain. It continued through lunch as he chatted with Roxy about the parachute safety lesson they’d been given today and what it implied. The buzz in the back of his mind made it’s way to the forefront throughout the afternoon and Eggsy puzzled over why it was there. Harry went on missions all the time, why was this one any different? And moreover why was he worried about _Harry_ of all people. He had definitely proven to Eggsy he was completely capable of taking care of himself. He was a spy after all. But still the worry ate away at him and by the end of the day it had seated itself in his chest.

Meeting Harry in the corridor on his way to bed took him completely by surprise. His stomach dropped to the floor as he set his eyes upon a beaten and bloody Harry, bullet holes in his suit and exhaustion in his step. This couldn’t just be admiration. All at once Eggsy jumped into action and ran right up to him.

“Harry! Shit, are you alright? I came looking for you ‘round lunch but Merlin said you was out on a mission. You look like you got knocked around pretty bad, you okay?"

It took all he had not to take his face in his hands, run his fingers down his neck to check his pulse, _feel_ that he was still alive and breathing.

For a moment Harry only looked at him, incredulously. Eggsy was worried he’d actually done some serious damage to his brain before he seemed to catch his breath and say something.

“Yes Eggsy I’m fine. I just need to get myself to the infirmary.”

“Let me help you,” Eggsy offered but Harry shook his head.

“No I can get myself there, besides I still need to debrief with Merlin.”

Harry seemed quite urgent about it, he was already moving away from Eggsy. He was still overcome with an incompatible lightness that spread out through his limbs that kept him stationary while Harry made his way down the hall towards the hospital wing.

“I will see you tomorrow Eggsy, goodnight.”

Eggsy still stood planted for what felt like a year after Harry had turned the corner, the pent up worry finally subsiding before he turned back towards the bunk room.

No, he decided. This definitely wasn’t just admiration.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Guardian [ART]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641831) by [aomaoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aomaoe/pseuds/aomaoe)




End file.
